Singing and Tickling
by Michelle-And-The-Beatle
Summary: Dean catches little Sammy singing in the shower. One-shot. Tickling. Fluff. Please Enjoy!


**This is set somewhere in season 1 or 2. No slash, just brotherly love and fluffiness.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Sam and Dean Winchester were currently staying at a cheap motel in a town where a ghoul was ripping off the faces of white males. They still had research to do, but Dean suggested that they rest up for the following day.

After investigating the entire day, the two brothers went back to the motel. Sam went to take a shower while Dean went to grab a bite to eat to bring back to the room with him.

When Dean came back to the room, he paused when he heard something. At first, he thought it could be something evil, but then he listened closer and couldn't believe what he was hearing. Sam was still in the shower because Dean heard the water was still running, but he also heard singing. Yes, little Sammy Winchester was singing in the shower.

Dean had to smile. He set his dinner down on a night stand and approached the bathroom door to listen further. After a short time of eavesdropping, Dean deduced that Sam was singing _Jessie's Girl_. It wasn't the older ones speed, but Dean was surprised Sam even knew the song.

The sound of the shower water turning off signaled for Dean to retreat. He pretended to be setting up the fast food dinner he bought for Sam and himself when the younger brother stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Hey," Sam said.

"Sup..." then Dean smirked and began humming the same tune Sam was singing in the shower.

Sam was busy getting dressed and didn't pay too much attention to what Dean was humming until the guy actually started softly singing it. Sam stopped mid-way through putting on a shirt, his face growing a light shade of red. He was afraid to ask Dean where he heard that song recently that would make him hum it.

"Dude!"

Dean yelling at Sam made him finish slipping on his t-shirt and clearing his throat before speaking.

"What?"

"Dinner's gonna get cold."

"When has that ever stopped me from eating?"

"Good point."

The two brothers grabbed their burgers and fries and sat down to eat them.

"How was your shower?" Dean asked innocently, if that was possible for the eldest Winchester.

"Fine."

"Just a normal, quiet shower?"

"Yeah."

Sam looked at Dean warily before taking another bite from his burger.

"You didn't say anything in the shower?"

"Dean, where are you getting with this?"

"Nah, I was just wondering... since when did little Sammy learn to sing?" Dean said with a straight face then smiled when he saw how Sam's face fell.

"W-What are you talking about?"

"Oh, I think you know."

"Shut up..." Sam mumbled, eating more of his food. Dean chuckled into a french fry.

"Never knew you enjoyed Springfield, Sammy."

Sam didn't answer.

"Or singing. How come I never hear you?"

Dean was enjoying making his hulk-of-a-brother feel uncomfortable.

"Can we just not talk about this?"

"Um, no. C'mon, sing a couple verses for me."

"No."

"You weren't half-bad. Where did you get that talent?"

"I took music lessons my first year of college."

Dean actually laughed at that.

"Why the hell would you do that?!"

"I needed a class in the arts so I chose that. No big deal. Now can we drop this subject?"

"Not until you sing for me, Sammy."

"Sam."  
_  
"Sammy."_

Sam looked at his older brother, still chewing.

"No chance in hell."

"Nah, I think you'd be able to sing in hell. There are probably demons who enjoy music, so-"

"Dean, shut up."

"Ooh, now he's pissed. You know that I always have a way to get you un-pissed, bro."

"Please enlighten me as to what that may be."

Sarcasm was dripping from Sam's voice as he finished the last of his meal. Dean smirked, hoping Sam would say that. Memories came flooding back to him as he skillfully jumped from his bed to Sam's and pinned the larger one down to the bed.

"Dean, what the hell?!" a shocked Sam struggled under Dean.

"I think Sammy needs a visit from someone he hasn't seen in quite a while..."

"Dean-"

"Someone who cures little Sammy from his bitchy attitude all the time."

Sam glared at Dean and struggled more. Dean had him expertly trapped.

"Humor me and ask who it is."

"No."

"Just ask, it won't kill you... Well, not yet at least."

"Fine... who?" Sam was afraid of the answer. Dean leaned in close to his brother's ear before answering with, "The tickle monster."

And, suddenly recalling every tickle-spot Sam had ever had, Dean attacked. Sam bucked under Dean and burst into laughter. It had been too long since Dean heard his baby brother really laugh.

As he dug his fingers between Sam's ribs, Dean sang what he knew of _Jessie's Girl_ to jeer at Sam.

"Ahahahahaha! De-HEEHEAN! Y-You're such a jeheheheherk!"

"Am not."

"Are toohoohoohoo! NahahaHAHA!"

Dean smiled at that response. Now he was really feeling like a kid again. He wiggled his fingers all over Sam's stomach, making his brother giggle. Then Dean made his way up to Sam's sides and eventually ribs again. When he tickled the highest rib on his little brother, Sam jumped again and his laughter boomed through the motel room.

"DEHEHEHEAN! STAHAHAHAP... PL-PLEEEEASE!"

"But the tickle monster runs on a schedule and according to that very schedule, your time isn't up yet."

Sam tried desperately to get his arms free from under Dean's knees but to no avail. He resorted to rocking back and forth, hoping beyond hope to get free. Unfortunately for him, the tickle monster was relentless.

"Should I go for the worst spot now or wait?"

"Yohohou jeHEHAHAHAHA! GET OFF MEHEHEHE! DE-AH! I SWEAR IHIHI WILL KIHILL YOU!"

"Yeah right, princess. You didn't answer my question. Choose or I'll have to."

Dean began squeezing Sam's hip bones (which was one of _Dean's_ worst spots) causing the younger Winchester to gasp and laugh deeper.

"ALRIHIHIGHT! DEHEAN, NOHO MORE!"

"Fine," Sam grew hopeful when he heard this, "Guess I'll just go for Sammy's tickle spot right away."

Dean lifted Sam's arms so they were over his head and pinned them with one hand. Sam panicked as Dean made his way up towards his underarms. Dean trailed a finger up Sam's sides and ribs and stopped just below his brother's pits.

Then Dean just hovered his wiggling fingers above Sam's underarm. He chuckled when Sam was already in a giggling fit, waiting for the worst to come.

"Dude, I'm not even touching you yet."

Sam was giggling too much to say anything after that. He just laid there with a huge smile on his giggling face.

"Any last words?"

"Dehehean, no... NO! NAHAHAHAHA!"

Dean attacked. He buried his one free hand into Sam's hallow and his younger brother flipped. Sam pulled on his arms the most yet, desperate to get them free.

Dean loved this spot of Sam's because his laugh was high-pitched and all squealy. Plus, he could make out Sam's dimples the most when he laughed like this.

"I HAHAHAHAHAHATE YOUHUHU!"

"Aww, Sammy, now I'm hurt."

Dean wiggled his fingers in Sam's other pit and the younger brother started a whole new wave of laughter.

Finally wanting to get Sam to squeal like a girl, Dean released Sam's wrists and dug both hands into Sam's underarms. Sam immediately clamped his arms to his sides to try and block out Dean's fingers.

"DEHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

All Sam could do in the state he was in was laugh.

"Okay, Sammy, I'll make you a deal. The tickle monster will stop, but you gotta let his hands free. They're kinda trapped under your gorilla arms."

Sam wanted to glare at Dean but his laughter wouldn't permit it. Dean slowed the wiggling of his fingers to allow Sam some time to think straight.

The hardest thing to do when someone's tickling your armpit is to lift up your arm. Sam knew that especially. He took a deep, giggling breath before lifting his arms about half an inch, only to clamp them shut again when Dean tickled him harder.

"DUHUHUHUDE! T-THAT'S NOT FAHAHAHAIR!"

"Sure it's fair, Sammy. Just let my hands go and I'll stop."

Sam took a while before he lifted his arms again, but only to shut them and laugh when Dean tickled him even more.

"STAHAHAP IT, DEHEAN!"

Dean couldn't help smiling seeing his brother act like this. Though Sam acted like he was pissed, Dean knew he wasn't because he was smiling too much. Plus he enjoyed this.

"How about don't smile?"

Sam immediately took the challenge, just wanting Dean to stop. He clamped his mouth shut, and Dean chuckled.

"Sam, you're still smiling."

The younger Winchester tried to fix his mouth when Dean got his hands free and started tickling Sam's neck. Totally unprepared, Sam giggled and trapped Dean's hand yet again in the space between his neck and shoulder.

"You lost. Gonna have to get these back too, Sammy."

Dean tugged on his hands for emphasis, but that motion caused Sam to giggle again. Both Dean and his brother knew that if he wanted to, he could get his hands free. It was just more fun like this.

Without much thought, Sam shot his hands up to Dean's exposed sides, causing the older one to laugh, but he couldn't bring his arms down to shield himself. His hands were trapped under Sam's neck. Sam knew this and took advantage of it.

"Sahahammy, stahp! Nohohoho!"

Dean tickled Sam's neck even more, but that didn't stop the youngest from tickling Dean harder.

"Sam, I sahahaid that's enough! Hahahaha!"

Sam knew he had Dean where he wanted him. Without hesitation, Sam tickled Dean's underarms and that caused Dean to get his hands free from Sam's neck and belt out a loud guffaw.

"When was the lahast time the tickle monster got a taste of his ohown medicine?" Sam said with his residual giggles.

Dean was laughing too hard to answer. He normally had a deep chuckle when he laughed, but being tickled was a whole other story. Dean was a screamer when tickled, and his laugh came out in squeaks.

"Let's see _you_ try to keep a straight face, Deanie," Sam teased, smiling seeing his cocky brother laughing like this.

"You're suhuch a bihihihitch!"

"You don't mean that, you were laughing."

Sam drilled his fingers into Dean's ribs, causing him to let out a legitimate 'HA' then return to helpless giggles. Sam, too, giggled at that.

"I seem to remember you had a sweet spot right about..." Sam rested his hands on Dean's hips, "... here."

And he squeezed Dean's hip bones and the reaction was priceless. Sam saw Dean's eyes pop out of his head and his back arched off the bed as he screamed like a 5-year-old child. Sam could barely hold himself together and burst out laughing at his older brother.

He was too weak to prevent being knocked off of Dean and landed hard on the floor. Dean pounced on Sam, pinning him to the floor. Sam was still laughing at Dean.

"Hehehehe, y-you screamed like a girl! Haha!"

"Yeah? Well, I bet I can make you sound like one, too."

And Dean scooted himself lower on Sam's body, still keeping him pinned. Then he leaned his head down to Sam's belly, smirking all the while. When Sam realized what Dean was planning, it was too late. Dean blew a raspberry on the fabric of Sam's shirt, making the younger Winchester boy yelp and buck his body upwards. That wasn't the reaction Dean was hoping for. He pulled up Sammy's shirt and tried again, this time taking a deeper breath. Now he was satisfied.

Sam threw his head back as he laughed, his hands pushing futilely at Dean's head. He wasn't screaming like a girl, but his laugh was deep and full of joy.

"DEHEHAHAHAHAHA... STAHAHAP, I'M SOHAHAHARRY!"

"The tickle monster takes his revenge seriously, Sammy. Now you must pay."

And Dean blew smaller raspberries all over his brother's ticklish belly, driving Sam up the wall. Dean even went as far as to give a quick lick over Sam's belly button, and **that** made him squeal.

"Eeewww! YOU'RE A DIHIHIHICK!"

"Mmmmm, you taste good, Sammy."

Dean remembered when he used to do this to his baby brother while their dad was on a hunting trip. The older one went out on a limb when he made his next move. Dean tilted his head and started to gnaw on Sam's sides and stomach. This used to make Sam hysterical, and it still did.

"DEAN! STAHAHAHAP, PLEHEHEHEASE STAHP IHIHIT!"

Sam was shoving Dean's face again as he tried to wriggle out of his grip. Dean just blew another raspberry, causing Sam to shriek.

"Who knew Sammy was still this ticklish?"

"SHUHUT UHUHUP, JEHEHEHERK! AHAHAHAHAHA!"

With one final raspberry, Dean relented and got off his brother. Sam was left a giggling mess on the floor of the hotel room.

"Dude, I am so doing this again."

"Jeherk."

"Ticklish bitch."

The two brothers sat in a silence. That is, until Dean broke that silence.

"You still didn't sing for me, Sammy."

_~The End~_


End file.
